Forth Reich of Yuri
Nothing much is know about the Forth Reich of Yuri, nut it was the faction that founded around 2021 during the depths of the Russian Civil War which broke out in 2017 which separated the entire country with violence and corruption. Overall activity of war and corruption which separated the entire country and caused several splinter groups to form, merge and separate into hostile factions which have been fighting each other since the cause of the war and since the Global Liberation Army was around, the Forth Reich's foundation caused separate factions which were formed during the civil war to submit to Yuri's will, this is mostly to ensure they don't get demolished as Yuri's new army rolled into several cities in Russia and fight off the factions which deemed hostile to the new formed government. The Foundation As the years have settled in Russia, the Reich was formed by the mysterious Yuri who was settled in Moscow when the war broke out between separatists and splinter factions between Russia's government forces. There have been numerous outbreaks in the capital where "Yuri" was known to be born, overall his aggressive behavior against the separatists and splinter factions caused him to form the new Reich. Founding his army in Moscow and fighting the enemy factions, they began to submit Yuri's new force, the forces of Yuri's army consist of new and old vehicles and weapons which form the backbone of the army itself, after the end of the civil war in 2027. The Reich brought surviving separatist groups and loyalists together and decided to take the fight against anyone who attacks Russia and Yuri's territory. The Army's founding crumbled several separatist groups and caused them to run or join the Reich to ensure their survival; there have been times where groups form alliances and fight off the Reich. Its sworn enemy which is fighting off the faction is a government force known as The Russian Resistance, which uses almost the same combat systems and weapons like the Reich but mostly outdated weapons and well-known weapons used by the faction itself. The Reich has been fighting the Company of Liberty Blue Helmet forces and terrorists of the Global Liberation Resistance, the Peoples Liberation Army assisted with The Russian Resistance. Eurasia has been on its guard since the Commonwealth has been fighting Yuri's well-trained Conscripts, Molotov Grenadiers and Igla Troopers in the areas which the Commonwealth control. Divisions of the Reich Forming the main combat core of the Forth Reich of Yuri, they serve the faction's battalions for dealing with enemy forces across various parts of Yuri's "New Russia" if any hostiles if they are being attacked in several types, including waterborne based attacks. Frontvolk Corps Conscripts, Militia, Locals of the brave and the fearsome, the Frontvolk Corps of the Forth Reich consists of civilians which have been acquiring alot of training over the past years of the Reich's forming, Since the Forth Reich's history, the Frontwolk Corps have been forming during the Civil War and fought the separatists bringing peace to several cities across Russia. Yuri's propaganda inspired Russia's people to rise up against aggression of the enemy and those who fight on main territory occupied by Yuri and his men. Overall fighting caused Civilians to join and go into the territorial conflict in the Civil War. Wolf-Brigade A special operations branch in the Forth Reich. Consisting of Telsa Weaponary, Explosive Specialists and Desolator Technology equipped on some of their well-known infantry divisions. The Wolf-Brigade is one of the unknown groups which have been similar to the Spec-Ops group of almost any faction, soldiers in this brigade have unlimited amounts of weapons for their specialisation on their own types of combat vehicles while not just infantry, The Wolf-Brigade is famous in Yuri's favor for his skilled and crazy-minded Crazy Ivan soldiers. Kasimov Division One of Yuri's main Top Secret divisions operating in the Forth Reich of Yuri, this sector operates in using various types of deadly technology beyond limits unlike anyone has seen. Mostly applying to electricity, cybernetics and radiation, the Kasimov Division is known for extensive use in toxic substances and even applying big amounts of electrical currents to vehicles, infantry and structures. Weapons in the division like electrical based equipment have been utilised for defensive applications, include the Tesla Coil defenses whilst offensive applications were used for experimental purposes on tanks and several types of infantry, Cyborgs were also created by scientists within the sector itself, people also believe that the Kasimov Division was also responsible for developing toxin sprayers were also developed for Desolator infantry for using radiation onto enemy units. Manufacturers supporting the Forth Reich - KOSAIR Aeroships - The airship manufacturers of the Forth Reich, provides Yuri units such as propaganda airships and primary combat built and support airships for battlefield use whenever required, KOSAIR is also developing a UFO looking aerotank that can not only attack all sightings of enemy units but they can also drain cash from supply facilities - Babushka Metal Factory - Provides metal and armor plating of various types of supplies for aircraft and ground vehicles for Yuri's forces, the Babushka Metal Factory is a long running business which supported the Soviet Union during World War II and the First Cold War which provided the materials to build the famous T-34 Hammer Tank. Currently along with other supporters of the Forth Reich after they provide the materials for newer vehicles and weapons today. - Putin Aerospace-Works (PAW) - Named after Volkov Putin, the president of Russia during the Cold War that was established in 1987 and survived the nuclear fallout of the Kalini Crisis, Putin Aerospace-Works is a sole supplier of fixed wing jet fighters, combat and utility helicopters with salvaged blueprints from offices all over the state PAW is known for building newer counterparts of old aircraft. - Wladimir Vehicles Manufactorium - Formed by surviving heads of vehicle and AFV companies that survived the devastation, the new founded and fully functional Wladimir Vehicles Manufactorium builds Yuri's vast divisions of combat vehicles and support units to the front-lines, they were also known to build newer and better versions of old Russian combat vehicles including classic T-55 Anvil and T-80 Drake tanks. - Vodkar Material Supplies - To be added... - Zarkov N.65 Labs - Responsible for the Cyborg project and also behind the recent resurrection of former Forth Reich conscript Boris Reznov, the unknown and secret Zarkov N.65 Labs is a science division of the entire faction that is responsible for researching on the use of cybernetic technology in soldiers and vehicles for better capabilities, they are also known to create Tesla, Magnetic and Gamma weapons for Yuri's forces. Notable Command Flagship The Forth Reich of Yuri has a heavy armored flagship based on a Russian Nuclear Ice Breaker design, which has utilised for offshore combat and commanding Forth Reich units from sea. Currently theres one ship being used by Yuri's naval forces, capable of breaking up ice and taking on enemy forces with Anti-Aircraft machine guns and a set of tri-barreled cannons in one package. Infantry The Forth Reich's infantry is divided into three Brigades. Firstly the Frontvolk Corps and the Reserves with over 5-9 million men in arms, often armed with only most basic firearms (AK's, Molotovs and Strelas) produced from the huge factories that are hastily constructed in former Moscow since the late 2020's. Then the Wolf-Brigades, comprising Desolator and Tesla Trooper are hailing from Central Yuralsgrad (used to be Kalinigrad) supported by Rothemd infantry for defensive urban warfare and last the Kasimov Division, which utilize the newest line of soldiers: Cyborgs. At the start pathetic, the Forth Reich infantry can become the most powerful if utilizing their most advanced elite soldiers, equipped with cybernetics. Yuri & His Clones Vehicles After the Kalini Crisis, the entire country was left in a nuclear wasteland in 2022, where Russia lost its former Federation. Many of Russia's remaining vehicles that survived the war belonged to the various splinter-group factions. Yuri, a mysterious leader, formed the new Forth Reich, he gathered Russia's finest Scientists, Military personel and Engineers that Russia had to offer. Forming a military complex for the Forth Reich's Military Wing, Yuri managed to develop weapons so strange but powerful that even the Commonwealth has no effective weapons against them. Starting weak and light armored, the Forth Reich's Armored/Motorized Divison relies on swarm tactics. But... Once the Forth Reich can bring they mysterious weapons like Magnet-Waves and Tesla-Weapons, it will be a force to be reckoned with. Tier 1 Vehicles Tier 2 Vehicles Tier 3 Vehicles Misc / Missions / Unique Vehicles Misc / Missions Vehicles Aircraft The Forth Reich Army utilized many old and modern helicopters, planes and airships for battlefield use. Many were outdated after a long while but some all-thou still remained in service around the world, after the battle started breaking out, Yuri's Military utilized experimental aircraft such as the Eradicator Bomber, Kirov Dreadnought and many other powerful weaponry for their army. Tier 1 Aircraft Tier 2 Aircraft Tier 3 Aircraft Special Aircraft Generals Specific Units SpecRush General Units Founding to be utilising heavier charges and rushes against enemy units on the battlefield, operating within the Forth Reich of Yuri is the specialist Special Rush Operations Division; equipped with units mostly utilising their capabilities of speed, fights are mostly ended quickly thanks to charges and rushes by this force, below are some units which this sector will be using. SpecRush Infantry To be added... SpecRush Vehicle SpecRush Aircraft To be added... Stronghold General Units Below are unique units utilised by the Forth Reich of Yuri's defensive security sector within his force, this was known as the Stronghold Operations Division with its renowned commander General Lev Vladimirovich Potemkin. They are heavy armored and well prepared, but unfortunately will be slow so best kept inside bases for a better firefight along with base defenses. Stronghold Infantry To be added... Stronghold Vehicles Stronghold Aircraft To be added... Ballistic General Units Within times of long-range weapons, advanced and some classic ballistic weapons are utilised by the Advanced Ballistics Division within the Forth Reich of Yuri, led by General Viktor Yuryevich Zubarov. This division also holds a small number of non-ballistic units to assist their artillery brothers when in combat, Below are units being utilised by the Ballistics Sector. Ballistic Infantry To be added... Ballistic Vehicle Ballistic Aircraft ElecMag General Units Using Magnetic and Electric Weapons within their grasps, the General Nikita Yekaterinovna Gavrilova and her Electro-Magnetic Weapons Division has a good range of weapons and infantry utilising these special weapons in their forces. The ElecMag Sector has Telsa Tanks and even airborne versions of the Magnetron, below are some units which this sector will be using. ElecMag Infantry To be added... ElecMag Vehicle To be added... ElecMag Aircraft To be added... Radioactive General Units Utilising Gamma Radiation within its weapons, units being operated by the Radioactive Weapons Division are add a small flavour of devastation to anyone who is against Yuri's forces. These heavy forces, under direct command of General Mstislav Olegich Voronin, are equipped with Gamma Radioactive substances which will be with most weapons, Below is a list of units being utilised by the Sector. Radioactive Infantry To be added... Radioactive Vehicle Radioactive Aircraft To be added... Missiles Controllable missiles which are launched by the Missile Silo, ready for operators to guide them into enemy targets. These specially equipped missiles causes medium to large amounts of damage when they collide with their target once the general gives the operators of the missile the order to guide them to their target as they pleased. The Reich launches 3 types of missiles depending on the situation when it comes to anti-ground purposes, stealing vehicles from enemy commanders or dealing with aircraft annoying the Reich's commander. Buildings During the times of the Reich, the faction don't build Supply Facilities due to their unique vehicle, the deployable Track Miner mobile supply facility, the Reich's Command Bunker is equipped with power whilst at the same time will be able to build power plants later on during battle. All defensive buildings run automatic and therefor unmanned due to their underground generators and a specialized program AI-Control which allow defenses to hold out against enemy forces with the exception of SAM Sites & the heavy Tesla Coil base defenses, which will power down if a low power situation occurs. Base Defense & Support Structures General Specific Structures Upgrades Unit Upgrades Faction Divisions Within the Forth Reich of Yuri, the faction consists of mostly heavy tier 3 units and mostly weak tier 1 units. But to combat various parts of the military wing, Yuri decided to split up the faction into 5 divisions utilising various weapons that their leader has provided them in their time for re-awaking New Russia's fury, these divisions have been known to utilize their abilities without warning and with deadly efficiency. Operating these divisions will require clearance from the Battlefield Command Bunker, they'll be available at the start of a mission when Yuri gives the required force he requires for the job. Only 1 Division can be utilized at a time whilst the others will be locked. *'Special RushOps Division' - Marshall Oleg F. Charkov, Rush General *'Stronghold Operations Division' - General Lev V. Potemkin, Stronghold General *'Advanced Ballistics Division' - General Viktor Y. Zubarov, Ballistic General *'Electro-Magnetic Weapons Division' - General Nikita Y. Gavrilova, ElecMag General *'Radioactive Weapons Division' - General Mstislav O. Voronin, Radiation General Generals Promotions Rank 1 Promotions Rank 3 Promotions Rank 5 Promotions Category:Factions Category:Main Factions